


Leave Me When I'm Lonely

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Coric is a good brother, Jesse wants to help, M/M, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Umbara is a Spooky Place (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Kix let out a scream.His voice cracking.He screamed and cried as tears streamed down his cheeks.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Leave Me When I'm Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome aboard the Angst Train!
> 
> Please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times,
> 
> A box of tissues may be needed.
> 
> Thank you Moonie for helping with this and bitterfishes for the title!

Kix’s eyes widened.

The blaster was smoking.

Jesse was looking at him, his caramel eyes blinking in shock.

The hole right next to where Jesse’s head would have been is black and scorched.

Kix can hear Rex moving quickly, untying them and taking Dogma back to the base.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch.

It was Tup.

“Kix, we’re going back to the base, Coric said you’re needed in the medbay,” his voice was soft.

Kix nodded and ran, not looking back at Jesse as he raced forward.

He tore through the base, bursting into the medbay with a heaving gasp.

Coric jumped slightly.

Kix stumbled, collapsing against the wall and curling in on himself.

Jesse could only watch as Kix fled, almost tripping.

He looked next to his head, feeling the heat and froze.

A blaster shot.

Kix was right in front of him.

Oh no.

Jesse ran.

Kix’s breath was choppy, broken only by heaving sobs.

Coric crouched down.

“Kix?” He asked quietly.

Kix let out a scream.

His voice cracking.

He screamed and cried as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Jesse heard the scream shatter the silence of the base.

Kix.

He ran, stopping outside the medbay doors and his heart broke.

Kix was curled up against the wall, screaming.

Coric was in front of him, speaking softly, not touching him.

Jesse took a step in and Kix screamed even louder.

Kix saw a figure in the doorway.

Jesse.

NO!  
Jesse couldn’t be near him.

He was dangerous.

He almost killed Jesse.

“NO!” Kix cried, still sobbing.

Jesse froze.

Coric said something too quiet to hear.

Kix sobbed again, curling in on himself even more.

Coric looked at Jesse, who nodded.

Jesse sat and inched forward.

Pulling out his comm, he shot a quick message to Fives, asking to borrow the ARC barracks.

Fives’ reply came fast.

Jesse looked at Coric and made the hand sign for ARC and barrack.

Coric nodded in understanding, turning back to Kix.

“Talk to me Kix, what is it?” Coric said a bit louder.

Kix’s scream cut off.

“J-Jesse my fault almost shot him no no no no,” he heaved, tears still streaming down his face.

Coric’s face twisted and Jesse moved another inch.

“But you didn’t shoot him,” Coric said carefully.

Kix let out a loud cry and more tears fell down his cheeks.

“I had to I had to I had to they would have made it hurt I couldn’t let them I couldn’t-” Kix cut himself off, curling even smaller.

Jesse’s heart was pounding.

Kix’s words rattling around in his head.

They would have made it hurt.

His eyes widened.

The others would have hit him, but made him suffer.

Kix wouldn’t have let him suffer. 

Because he would have shot him in the head.

Jesse’s heart broke even more and he slid a bit closer, now 10 feet away.

Coric motioned and Jesse moved again. 8 feet away.

“Kix, hey Kix, do you want Jesse? I can get him for you,” Coric said, ever gentle.

Kix’s breath caught in his chest.

Jesse.

He wanted Jesse.

But he almost hurt him.

He almost hurt Jesse.

He couldn’t be around him.

It wasn’t safe.

Kix’s honey eyes were red and puffy, Jesse noted.

He slid another few inches at Coric’s nod.

Coric looked at Kix.

“Kix, I can get Jesse, do you want Jesse?”

Kix opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Another wave of tears fell down Kix’s cheeks.

Yes. 

He wants Jesse.

He wants him so badly.

Kix took a very shaky breath and Jesse moved forward.

5 feet away.

Kix started trembling.

Coric sat back on his heels in front of him.

“Kix, you’re alright, you’re safe, but do you want Jesse? I need an answer,” Coric’s voice was still soft.

Kix let out a broken sound.

Yes. 

Yes.

He wants Jesse.

He could hurt him.

No.

Keep him away.

Kix’s breath stuttered.

Jesse moved another few inches.

“I-” 

Kix didn’t know.

Yes.

Jesse, he wants Jesse.

“Jesse,” Kix said quietly.

Coric looked at him and Jesse slowly put his hand on Kix’s leg.

Kix’s eyes snapped towards him.

Jesse was there.

He was ok.

Kix scrambled forward, throwing himself into Jesse’s arms with a muffled cry.

Jesse’s arms came around him, pulling him into his lap.

“Kixy, I’m here, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Jesse whispered, rocking them gently.

Kix sobbed into Jesse’s shoulder, pressing his face into his neck, arms pinned against his chest.

Jesse just held him, murmuring softly as he fell apart.

“I’ve got you Kixy, I’m here, I’m here.”

One of Jesse’s hands started running softly up and down his back and Kix pressed closer.

“Can I pick you up Kixy, we can go to the ARC barracks if you want?” Jesse was quiet.

Kix nodded.

Jesse held Kix against his chest as they walked toward the barracks.

Fives passed them and gave Jesse a sad smile.

Jesse nodded and Fives made a hand sign.

Jesse nodded again and Fives nodded back.

He pushed open the door and closed it with his foot, refusing to put Kix down.

Jesse carefully sat down, still holding him.

“Kixy, let’s take your armor off ok?”

Kix nodded and Jesse started taking the pieces off, putting them on the bench next to the bed.

Jesse leaned back against the wall, grabbing the blanket Ahsoka had given Fives as a present for finishing his ARC training.

He pulled it over Kix, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

Kix’s head was still against Jesse’s neck, his eyes closed.

Jesse’s arms tightened around Kix, holding him close.

They stayed that way, Rex poking his head in and nodding. 

Jesse titled his head in a question.

Rex nodded and Jesse grinned.

The door shut behind Rex and Jesse’s eyes drifted closed, shifting Kix into his lap.

Kix pressed closer, his breath warm against Jesse's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for riding the Angst Train
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> -Echo


End file.
